vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Distruzio
|-|Distruzio= |-|Distruzio in-game with Zeke= |-|Zeke's Attack Form= |-|Zeke's Scout Form= |-|Zeke's Siege Form= Summary Distruzio is a brilliant, but somewhat scatterbrained Vinci inventor with an intuitive talent with machines, though his instability can make him perilous to be near. He invented “Zeke”, a giant robot designed to preserve the brain of the great inventor; it usually accompanies Distruzio wherever he goes. He has a similar ability set to Giacomo, with powerful healing grenades for his allies and explosive grenades for his enemies. He uses a personalized tank to fire a ranged cannon. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A (realistically) with regular attacks (Higher with Random Improvement), At least 8-C with blasts and Zeke Name: Distruzio, Wayward Prodigy Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Likely 20s Classification: Human, Inventor, Vinci Powers and Abilities: Explosion Manipulation and Immobilization and Stun Inducement via Damage Rocket, Healing via Heal Rocket, Slow Inducement via regular attacks, Can summon large clockwork machines, Damage and HP Amplification via Random Improvement, Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Regeneration (Low), Technological and Robotic Genius Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (realistically) with regular attacks (he fires 6 tank bullets at once, based on real-life strongest bullets, Higher with Random Improvement), At least Building level with blasts and Zeke (fires largely damaging grenades that can destroy cannons and large salamanders, stronger than Giacomo’s Sonic Blast) Speed: Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers (speed of fastest bullets), Superhuman movement speed (same as Giacomo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level in-game (Can casually tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge, higher than other Heroes). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Small Building level Stamina: Endless with his personalized tank (until it is broken) Range: Short to Long range with bullets and blasts. Zeke has extended melee to short range Standard Equipment: Personalized Tank, Zeke the robot Intelligence: Distruzio is a genius when it comes to machines. He is a known inventor in the Vinci continent, and he continuously improves his craft. Weaknesses: His personalized tank has limited manoeuvrability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Fire 6 bullets with a slow effect at once from his tank. *'Damage Rocket:' Launches a grenade that damages enemies over a very large area after exploding. Stuns enemies for 3 seconds and immobilizes them for 30 seconds. Has large AoE. *'Heal Rocket:' Launches a grenade that heals all allies in an area. Heals for 500 HP in-game. Has AoE. *'Summon Clockwork:' Distruzio summons clockwork machines. In-game, the summoning is random between 12 Clockwork Miners, 9 Clockwork Men and 6 Clockwork Spiders. **'Clockwork Miner:' 160 HP, 3 Ground Attack, 1.6 Siege Attack, 35 Speed. Has Medium armor. Has very high resistance to splash damage. **'Clockwork Man:' 280 HP, 12 Ground Attack, 13 Siege Attack, 30 Speed. Has Medium armor. They get stronger when close to each other. When a Clockwork Man dies, all others around it get healed. Has Electricity Manipulation, splash damage and piercing damage. **'Clockwork Spider:' 425 HP, 14 Ground Attack, 11 Air Attack, 7 Siege Attack, 14 Trample Attack, 46 Speed. Has Heavy armor. They are equipped with a small cannon for air units and buildings. They can trap/immobilize a single enemy with electricity webs for a few seconds. They can fire on move, have piercing and pounding damage. *'Random Improvement:' In-game, at the start of each map, Distruzio has a random stat increased between HP, Ground Attack, Air Attack and Siege Attack. *'Zeke:' Zeke is a large robot created by Distruzio, which can switch forms. **'Attack Form:' 750 HP, 20 Ground Attack, 4.4 Siege Attack, 10 Trample Attack, 33 Speed. Has Heavy armor. Has splash damage. Its attacks are perfectly accurate to a target’s weak points. **'Scout Form:' 750 HP, 90 Speed (4th fastest unit in-game, faster than Venza). Has Medium armor. Very fast and mobile, but has no attack power. **'Siege Form:' 750 HP, 42 Siege Attack, 10 Trample Attack, 15 Speed. Has Heavy armor. Gains devastating power against structures at the cost of speed. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1815, 2369 with Random Improvement **'Ground Attack:' 12, 15.6 with Random Improvement **'Air Attack:' 12, 15.6 with Random Improvement **'Siege Attack:' 9, 12 with Random Improvement **'Trample Attack:' 18 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Described as Medium) Note: All of Distruzio's stats without his tank are Human level Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8